


Freedom of life, Freedom of love

by animeaddict868



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, can this even be called angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeaddict868/pseuds/animeaddict868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline x Klaus, right after Bonnie's..visit to the afterlife. not beta'd, Klaus convincing Caroline that she should be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom of life, Freedom of love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own vampire diaries nor do I own any of the characters. this is my first fic so pls be nice and tell me what you think

"You look dreadful "said a deep voice from her doorway, she looked up and saw him. Klaus, the original vampire that was so annoying but so hot. "I'm fine" I reply with a venomous voice that surprises him and me "I only say dreadful because you're crying and your make-up is running all over your face. Oh and you're in your comfort pants that are a little dirty" I look down, and see that my good old sweats are covered in black gunk, butter from the popcorn earlier, and grease from the big Mac. "well there's a reason they're called comfort pants-easy to wash and comfortable to cry in." as he starts to walk towards me, I push myself up and wipe my face with my sleeve [probably wiping all the mascara around my face] he sits down beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders' I tilt my head into him, breathing in his natural musk. It feels so natural for us to be together. He may be a huge dick but when I need him, he's there. [He is also an immortal hybrid that can't die. best to be friends with him] he's saved my life more than three times now. The first couple was his fault because he put me in danger, but all the rest were basically my screw-ups. "I 'sob' really can't believe bonnie's 'sobbed' dead. How does someone deal with this?!How does anyone deal with this!?How can I- how could I even-what do I do? Now that bonnie is gone?"At this point in time I break out into noisy sobbing. [What? I'm a noisy crier and she was my best friend-cut me some slack] "time Caroline. That's how. Wake up, eat work, eat, and sleep. Go through each day until it gets easier." "What if it never gets easier?"

I look up at him with my eyes wide open like an owls. He thinks over it for a minute, then gazes down at me. "Than it never gets easier. Simple as that. But here's a secret I've learned over my thousand years-think about what bonnie would want for you. Would she want you to go through your entire life grieving her and doing nothing else? No she would want you to move on. Always remember her and honour her memory but you can't forget to live your life like every day is your last day" his face blurs as my eyes well up with tears. "Come with me to new Orleans. It might help you to have a change of scenery." I start to protest than stop.What if he's right? Maybe this is what bonnie would want for me? I think over it for another second. "Okay I'll come"

After he leaves, I shakily stand up and slowly make my way over to my closet. At the very back, very bottom there is a small burning candle with pictures of everyone we have lost. Elena's parents, her aunt, my dad, Alaric, Lexi [Stefan's best friend] Vicki, Anna, Elena's biological father John, Andy star [the news lady and Damon's ex. blood bag] and Bonnie. Holy crap. We've lost a lot of people over the four years it's been since Stefan and his brother Damon came to mystic falls. I also can't forget about the number of innocent locals and others used as blood bags for vampires. I say a couple quick words, than reach for my suitcase. I take my time packing because all of my stuff has a memory attached to it like a string that most people like to rip off. But I can't forget all these memories. My little black dress-I wore it when my father tortured me, to try and change my basic nature of killing, as a vampire. Safe to say it didn't work. But my mom and ex. boyfriend Tyler had to come in and rescue me. I cried for days afterwards. But then even when I was so pissed of at him for torturing me, I still couldn't let Damon kill him. I totally kicked Damon's butt too.

At this point I am laughing and crying at the same time, the mixture of memory's concocting a potion so full of emotion, so powerful, it can't be controlled. I laugh for a few more minutes than stand up, feeling empowered because I can feel my dad watching over me. I grab some of my favourite outfits, stuff them into my suitcase, try to jam in a couple more things in and than I full on belly flop onto my suitcase, and easily close it. HOOOOOONK! I look out the window and see Klaus, waving me into the Maserati. "Are you packed yet?" he says quietly so that only a vampire would be able to hear it. "Almost. I just have to grab a couple more things. Send a few of your hybrid minions to pick up my stuff while I finish packing." He nodded his head in my direction, and out of the back two hybrids come out walking towards my house. I run to the door open it and put my bag outside "not going to invite us in?" the one named Adrian asked with a cocky smile "not in a million years. I'm smarter than that." He smiled again as he picked up my suitcase and made his way down to the steps. I raced back into the house, grabbing my purse. I knelt down in my closet and picked up all the pictures, jamming them into my purse. I sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing another bag on the way, and went through my drawers franticly stuffing them in. Finally after everything is packed.

I race out the door, out to his car, chucked my stuff in the back, and jumped in. "let's go before I lose all my courage and run back home" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. "Alright, let's be off!" he turned around "Adrian! James! Get back in the car! No don't-what are you-oh just get in the car. Adrian! Leave James' clothes alone!"His head tilted toward me. "Sorry about that. They're not normally that annoying." He turned the key, and the engine came roaring to life. Adrian and James hopped into the truck behind. Klaus practically floored the pedal with a sound like VROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM we sped of into the night, me, feeling like I would really rather have someone else drive.


End file.
